Iron Baron
Iron Baron is the former leader of the Dragon Hunters. He has a peg leg and bionic arm. He had spent his life hunting the elusive Firstbourne. He led the Dragon Hunters through fear and lies, even forcing the female Hunter Faith to pretend to be a male under the guise of Heavy Metal. Eventually, his rule came to an end, as the Firstbourne encased him in molten rock. History At some point, Iron Baron lost his leg and arm to the Firstbourne. He later led a group of hunters in Oni territory and discovered that the Oni were no longer present in the first realm. Using this to his advantage, Baron presumably killed his group and would use the hunters' fear of the creatures to become their leader. He and the Dragon Hunters hunted and killed the powerful Ultra Dragon at some point after the events of the Final Battle. Around this time, he forces Faith into disguising herself as male hunter Heavy Metal. Hunted Firstbourne Iron Baron sends his team of Dragon Hunters to kidnap the Ninja from their crash site after they arrived in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He first meets the Ninja after bringing them to his lair with them in shackles and his first words to them are: "Lost, are we?" before he laughs evilly. Iron & Stone When the Ninja are introduced, Kai sees his throne and remarks how he already hates him. Iron Baron inspects them, remarking that they were not how he imagined them. After the input of Heavy Metal, telling him where he found them, and the warning that there may be more of them from Daddy No Legs, Iron Baron asks the three Ninja if there are "more of their kind" to which Zane quickly replies that they are alone. Iron Baron then remarks that they lie and it is in their nature to do so. He then orders them to be thrown into the pit, as he believes they are Oni while ignoring Kai's protests that they aren't. Later, he watches them from his throne at the The Pit as Ninja, alone with Dragon Hunter Chew Toy, are raised into the arena to fight Slab, an Earth Dragon. Iron Baron watches the arena events play out, until he witnesses the Ninja use their Elemental Powers to subdue Slab, causing Iron Baron to realize that they were not Oni, but instead Elemental Masters like the First Spinjitzu Master. He then orders the Hunters to bring the Ninja to him. His second-in-command, Heavy Metal, then repeats the order. Radio Free Ninjago Iron Baron watches as Heavy Metal chains up the three Ninja. Later, while the Ninja are locked up in the Dieselnaut, he approaches them and admits his surprise at them not being Oni, but trained in the ways of the First Spinjitzu Master, calling him the coward who ran away to "Ninjango", to which Jay corrects him on his mispronunciation by stating "it's Ninjago". Kai then asks if he knows how to get them back, to which the Baron responds no, but he had no interest of helping them anyway. He then declares they are hunting Dragons and hopes that the catch he makes will be good. Later, he has the Ninja tied to tall stakes with Vengestone, Iron Baron then releases a strange energy that triggers an Elemental reaction and the Ninja are subjected to a device which draws out their Elemental Power, as they realize the Baron is using them as a bait since their powers attract the Dragons. A Wind Dragon then appears, to which Iron Baron declares is a big one. They pursue it, eventually capturing it and taking it back with them. How to Build a Dragon The Wind Dragon is hauled back to Dead's End by Dieselnaut, and Iron Baron declares they will feast that night, remarking how he had never had eaten Wind Dragon before. He later watches the captive Ninja work away at moving rocks. That evening, the Wind Dragon is placed on a pyre, and Iron Baron carries a torch ready to burn it. He speaks to the Hunters present, telling them that as long as they are loyal, they will never go hungry, but before he can finish, Wu, in a metal dragon, appears in the sky, blasting fire. Iron Baron yells that it must be a Fire Dragon, only for the makeshift beast to spit lightning. The captive Ninja them claim it is Firstbourne, and the Hunters believe them, taking up arms to take down their foe. Iron Baron shoots the tail of Wu's dragon, sending it crashing down. Behind it however, flies the real Firstbourne Dragon. The Hunters scatter, as Firstbourne descends upon them, blasting fire and ice at everything in sight. Iron Baron gathers some Hunters, telling them to show no fear, only for them all to be blasted and frozen in ice. Baron beats the ice off his bionic arm and panics, running from Firstbourne. The Ninja free the other captive Dragons, who fly away with Firstbourne, and Iron Baron is dumped in manure. Baron and the Hunters approached the Ninja, blaming them for Firstbourne's arrival, only for them to escape, and Iron Baron orders them to be hunted down. The Gilded Path Daddy No Legs and Muzzle are sent by Iron Baron to find the Ninja, but fail as Heavy Metal betrayed them. Two Lies, One Truth Iron Baron and most of the Dragon Hunters travel out and find Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up. Daddy No Legs tells him it was Heavy Metal and the Ninja, which causes Iron Baron to scream that the Ninja destroyed his camp, freed his Dragons and took his best Hunter. He then orders Jet Jack to hunt down the Ninja. Chew Toy gets their scent and then they go after them. Iron Baron later asks Jet Jack if she got them, to which Jet Jack told him she knew where they were going. The Weakest Link Iron Baron leads the hunt for Faith and the Ninja in his Hunter Copter. Baron's followers were hesitant to cross into Oni territory while Baron was aware that there was no danger and led them in. After coming across the ninja, they pursued them through the land as Jet Jack, who was thrown back, asked him about Faith who she discovered was female like her. Exasperated, Baron then told his subordinates whoever captured the traitor would be his new second-in-command. After Cole blasted his copter down, Baron fell onto Faith and Wu's vehicle, he attacks them and nearly causes Wu to fall off the rider before he overhears Faith calling Wu the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. Shocked by this revelation, he has the hunters forget Faith and focus the entire hunt to capture Wu instead. Unfortunately, the ninja steal the Dieselnaut and Faith sacrifices herself by letting the hunters capture her and half the vehicle while Wu and the Ninja escape. Saving Faith The ninja return to rescue Faith and find her buried in the ground from her neck downwards. As Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling. Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by the Dragon Hunters. That night, Baron and the hunters celebrate their victory while holding Faith and the Ninja captive. Baron taunts Faith on her predicament, as the latter tells the other Hunters that Baron lied to them about the Oni who have been gone from the realm for centuries and tells them that he possibly killed the hunters to get Dragonbone Blade. This causes Baron to get worried that his secret was exposed and look upon the hunters as a stir forms amongst them, not wanting any further defiance Baron silences any growing rebellion by asking threatening them. Jay calls him out on his gutless move as the annoyed Baron hushes him by turning on the elemental device. However, the torture causes Wu to regain all of his memories and ages him further into an adult. Baron watches as Wu breaks free of his bonds, Baron taunts him since he is outnumbered before he begins to fight Wu with the Dragon Hunters but is knocked aside. Despite this, Baron has Wu surrounded and the latter warns him that he will find the armor and have the dragons attack the hunters. Baron then notes Wu unintentionally confirmed the legend and noting Wu seems wise, offers him a deal he leads him to the armor and he will send him and the ninja back to Ninjago. Wu accepted the offer as the ninja and Faith tell him not to help Baron but he tells the others to believe in him. Baron then goes with Wu after the armor, as they walk Jet Jack asks to accompany him since she technically captured Faith and he promised to make her his second-in-command. Baron simply laughed at her words and tells her that once he had the armor all of them will need him more as he leaves. Lessons for a Master Baron and Wu continue the journey before Wu questions him why he lied to the hunters about the Oni. Baron states he told them what they wanted to hear and to treat him like a king in exchange. When he trips, Wu offers him a hand up, which he aggressively refuses as they approach a weak bridge. Wu warns Baron it cannot take both their weight, but he demands they cross it anyway. He watches Wu carefully jump on strong platforms of the bridge and tries to follow, but one breaks from under him and he falls. However, Wu catches him and hauls him up. Once off the bridge, Iron Baron mocks him, telling him that back on the bridge was his only chance to get rid of him though Wu tells him that he will keep his word and Baron should do the same as they continue. Eventually, they find the nest, riddled with lava pools. They enter, and Iron Baron complains that he cannot see anything inside and asks where the nest is. He lights a torch and sees that they are in it, surrounded by dormant Dragons. As the pair walks towards the waiting Dragon Armor, the Baron almost wakes a sleeping Ice Dragon, earning a glare of disapproval from Wu. When they reach the base of the steps up to the armor, the Baron tells Wu to back away and that the armor is his, before running up to it and discarding his torch. Wu then watches as Iron Baron prepares to put on the armor, but then Firstbourne appears, circling round the Baron and roaring, blowing off his hat. The Baron then rushes to put on the armor, laughing as he does so, before facing Firstbourne. Believing the armor allows him to control the Firstbourne, he commands her to destroy Wu but she ignores his orders. Wu then tells him that he learned a lot during his time in the First Realm, including something from him: the power of lies. Wu tells Iron Baron that the armor didn't control the dragon but the Firstbourne sensed his father's good heart, which allowed him to ride her. The Baron is shocked by this, looking back at the Firstbourne in fear, as Wu asks what he thinks the Firstbourne senses within him. Iron Baron then panics, throwing the armor pieces back at the mother of dragons, and readying the Dragon Blade, putting his hat back on. The Firstbourne looks directly at him, then roars and Iron Baron stares in fear, as the Firstbourne then fires molten lava at him, sending waves of it crashing down on the Baron, sealing the former leader in molten rock. Wu later reveals to the Ninja and the Dragon Hunters of Iron Baron's fate, and the Dragon Hunters rejoice that his tyrannical rule was over and they now have the chance to start a new, better way of life. Personality Iron Baron is a controlling dictator who ruled over his tribe of hunters, consistently telling them that without him, they would be nothing. He made them rely on him for hunts and food, and as said by Faith, ruled with deception. He has an old grudge with the Firstbourne, as the Dragon took his arm and leg. His status kept the Dragon Hunters extremely loyal to him. In "Two Lies, One Truth," it's revealed that Iron Baron lied to the Dragon Hunters about the dangers of Oni and that he controlled them. When he discovered Wu was the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, he was shocked and focused his entire hunt to capture Wu instead since the latter was quarter Oni. After Faith exposed his lie, Baron was worried but quickly silenced any thoughts of rebellion with threats. He is also prideful as when he slipped, he refused Wu's help to get back on his feet. This was seen again when Wu saved him from falling where he was ungrateful for the rescue. He is also overconfident, believing that he could control the Firstbourne, but ultimately falling victim to his own trait: lies. Appearances Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *He is voiced by Brian Drummond, who previously voiced both Kruncha and Nuckal. *He and Lord Garmadon are the main villains of Season 9. *In the sets he has a peg leg on his right leg, while in the show, it is on his left leg. *When he takes off his hat, he has a black version of Chopper Maroon's hair piece, which is used on B.A. Baracus from the A-Team and Axl from the Nexo Knights line. Ironically Brian Drummond voices both Iron Baron and Axl. *It has been confirmed that the Firstbourne ripped off his leg and arm. That's how he got his mechanical arm and the peg leg. This is one of the reasons why he hunts Dragons. *His ultimate goal is to find the nest of the Firstbourne and gain control of the Dragon Armor so he can control the Firstbourne. Apparently, the reason behind all this is to protect himself from the Oni. However, this was revealed to be a cover-up as he lied to the other Dragon Hunters after coming back from Oni land saying there were Oni even though there seem to be no more Oni left in the realm. His true intentions are unknown, but likely to just be able to use the Firstbourne to control all 16 realms. *He has a hatred and fear of Oni, despite never seeing them. *His throne is made of the skeletal remains of the Ultra Dragon, which is most likely why Kai hated him on first sight. *In episode 90, Faith learns that Iron Baron controlled all the Hunters with lies and deception about the Oni. **During Saving Faith, she revealed this to the hunters but Baron threatened them before they could overthrow him. *In episode 93, he learns that the Dragon Armor does not control the Firstbourne, and she punishes by shooting a jet of magma at him, sealing him in it. *Iron Baron is probably the most evil villain in the TV show (After The Overlord) as he shows no respect for anyone except when it suits him. He also captures and abuses innocent dragons to use their powers for supplying his army. *Iron Baron is one of the six main antagonists to still be alive. The others being: Garmadon, Pythor, Nadakhan, and the Time Twins. Gallery IronBaronCGIfix.png IronBaronS9.png IronChantingS9.png S9 Dragon Captured.png 2018-07-14 14_27_21-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron discovers that Wu is the son of the First Spinjitzu Master Iron Baron (2).png|Iron Baron without his hat Iron Baron.png|Iron Baron with the Dragon Armor 2018-07-19 15 01 03-Greenshot.png|Iron Baron's defeat FirstbourneBaron.png References de:Eisen-Baron Category:Ninjago Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters